Evil's innocent Mask
by Cookie M 2012
Summary: With the annual Moonlight Masquerade ball just weeks away, things are taking bad twists and turns for Po and the Five. A young woman was found dead. Her son survived horrific injuries. But he can't share his past to anyone. It's up to Po and the others to find out who this boy really is as relationships begin to bloom. Po X Tigress PLZ R&R!
1. Down The Alleyway

**Hey all!**

**Hope you like it!  
Rated T for scenes!**

**Involves TiPo and OC romance.**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

It was a cold, stormy night.

Some of the residents of the Valley of Peace were outside getting soaked to the bone in the rain, but most were inside, sipping on cups of hot tea and staring out the window, watching the rain pelt against the roofs on the houses opposite them.

Apart from the rain, it was a quiet night.

Until there was a scream.

Everyone in the Valley stopped at what they were doing.

The screaming continued until everything was still and quiet.

Something sped through the lane of houses and jumped above a few roofs.

When it jumped on the roofs, mother hugged there children dearly, as the each of the chosen houses vibrated.

Whatever it was gave one, quick glance, and then disappeared into the night.

A few doors slowly opened.

A bunny poked his head out the window and scanned the opposite row of houses.

"What was that?" He called into the open atmosphere.

"I'm not sure... it came from the alley just down there." Said a pig in brown robes, pointing at the alleyway just a few houses down.

"I better go see what's happened down there..." said the bunny, trying to act brave, but inside he felt like dying.

With trembling paws, he lit a lantern and walked slowly out of his house and walked down to the darkened entrance of the alley.

"Wait!" Called out the pig. He got an over cloak on and rushed outside with his own lantern.

"I'll accompany you sir." Said the Pig.

The rabbit felt more relaxed.

"Thanks." He said as the pig came by his side.

They walked down the wet, sodden road, looking over their shoulder, to see more and more villagers coming out of their houses, seeing what was going on.

The rain got heavier and heavier at each shaky step the two villagers took.

They eventually made it to the alley.

They both gulped nervously at the same time and crept down the dark, gloomy lane.

The lantern guiding them.

As their shadows danced along the wall beside them, they began to reach the end of the alley.

"Well I don't see anything here- AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" said the Pig.

"OH GOD!" Screamed the rabbit.

They stopped dead.

Their hearts sank.

What they saw in front of them was so gruesome, they didn't answer to the echoing cries;

"What is it?"

"Is everything OK down there?"

What was down at the end of that alley, was going to haunt them for life.

* * *

**In the Jade Palace.**

The news reached the Jade Palace the next day.

Po and the 5 were training as usual.

Po and Tigress were sparring together as always.

Ever since the defeat of lord Shen, they both got closer.

Soon, Po realized that he had feelings for Tigress.

As the fan boy he was, he always had a crush on Tigress.

But now...

He felt for her differently.

He felt _love_.

But the question was;

_Did she love him back?"_

But then the panda's thoughts were interrupted.

"Ow!"

Po fell to the ground with a thud.

"Defeated." Said Po, as he lay on the floor.

He closed his eyes for a few moments.

"Again." Added a voice above him.

Po's eyes reopened to see a beautiful tiger hovering over him.

Her Amber eyes sparkled as a clear smile appeared on her face.

A paw reached out.

Po gripped onto it as the tiger pulled him up.

It was no other the master of hard style Tigress.

Getting more and more beautiful everyday.

And she didn't need nice clothes or make up to be beautiful.

She just had to be herself and she'd make the men's heads turn her way!

"Thanks Tigress." Said Po.

"Don't mention it." She replied with a small smile.

Then she got back into her stance.

"Again." She said.

Po smiled evilly as he went into his stance.

"With pleasure." Po said.

"Students!"

Po, Tigress, and the others turned their head to see Shifu at the doors.

"We are needed at the noodle shop immediately-"

"DAD!" Po shouted.

Before Shifu and the 5 knew what was happening, Po ran out the door.

"After him." Shifu demanded.

And they all followed the panda to the noodle shop.

* * *

**Outside the Jade Palace.**

Po _ran _for it.

He tripped and fell down the steps.

"Woah!" Po yelled.

But before his neck could break in two, some caught him, jumped and glided down until it landed the both of them on the ground, unscratched and unharmed.

Po saw that it was Crane who caught him and saw the others were on his tracks.

Po thanked Crane with a quick nod and ran on.

Crane sighed.

"Not even a 'thank you'." He muttered.

"Come on Crane!" Said Viper.

"Hurry up!" said Mantis, as the other raced past the avian.

Crane had no chose but to follow them.

* * *

They made it to the noodle shop.

Where a whole crowd of villagers were gathered.

They saw Po and the others coming and let them through.

"DAD! I'M-" Po began to yell.

But then he saw Mr Ping outside the restaurant's order counter.

"Dad!"

"Po! Thank goodness your here!"

"What's wrong? We thought something happened to you!" Po declared in relief, yet he felt angry.

"Are you calling us to help you out with the noodle shop again?" Asked Po.

Mr Ping shook his head very slowly.

"No... It's even more urgent then that!"

Mantis scratched the top of his head with one of his pincers.

"I'm guessing... your out of noodles again?" Mantis said.

Mr Ping shook his head again.

He started to sweat badly.

"Go upstairs... in the guest bedroom."

"OK." Po began to walk towards the restaurant.

Then he stopped.

"We have a guest bedroom?" He questioned.

"The attic."

"Oh."

Po began to walk into the restaurant.

He turned to Tigress and the others.

"I'll go with you buddy." Said Monkey.

Po smiled, though he was hoping Tigress was going to go up with him.

"Thanks Monkey." Said Po.

The primate walked up the creaky stairs with Po and they reached to the attic.

* * *

**In the attic.**

It was dark as the two masters crawled into the attic.

They was a small ray of light that glowed on one wall.

Po could see baskets of decorations for every occasion of the year.

The walked around, examining the area.

Splat.

He stepped in something.

It was wet and sticky.

He looked down and saw a familiar puddle of crimson substance.

Blood.

Po and Monkey tried not to freak out.

But then they saw a camp bed set by the corner.

It was heaving.

Something was _underneath _the sheets.

With trembling paws, Po slowly reached out for the blanket.

"Po? Monkey? Is everything OK up there?"

Po knew that voice.

_Tigress._

Po and Monkey saw Tigress come up the trap door.

"What is it?" She hissed when she saw the bed.

"We are about to find out." Monkey whispered back.

Tigress crawled in and shut the trap door.

When she was by Po and Monkey's side, Po lifted the blanket again.

Eyes were widened and mouths were agape.

_There was a boy wrapped in bandages under the covers!_

* * *

_**Cliff hanger!**_

**Hope ya like it!**

**Who is the boy?**

**Where is he from?**

**What happened to him?  
**

**Possibly will find out in chapter 2!**

**It'll be up ASAP!**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

**Oh and 1 more thing;**

**Y'all remember my OC Crimson right?**

**The one who fell in love with Crane in my older fanfics and what not?**

**Would you like her to fall in love with Crane?**

**Or would u like Criper?**

**Please let me know!**

**Peace!**


	2. Awakened

**Chapter 2**

Po, Monkey, and Tigress stared at the boy.

No one spoke.

The boy was a orange tiger with white strips.

No older then 13 years old.

He had bandages all over his body, apart from his head so they could see his face.

His wounds were so bad, he looked like a mummy.

Blood was a little bit visible in the bandages material.

He was lying extremely still.

The masters didn't know if the boy was even _alive_.

But then he started heaving again and they calmed down.

Then Shifu and the rest of the Five came up.

Everyone else's eyes widened.

"What happened to him?" Crane whispered.

Shifu's expression didn't change.

It was showing that he was worried.

"The boy was found last night, at the brink of death. A woman was found dead beside him. We presumed it was his mother or sister. We can't really tell, because she looks quite young." Said Shifu.

Everyone's head was fixed to Shifu's every move as he walked towards the bed of the sleeping boy.

"We hope he remembers how he got to that alley and what had happened when he wakes up."

He looked at Po, Monkey, Tigress and Crane.

"I need you four to carry him up to the Jade Palace. We are transferring him up there."

The three males and one female bowed.

"Yes master."

Monkey then looked at Shifu.

"How are we gonna carry him up if we have no stretcher?"

"Some of the villagers sent for two crafters and tailor to make a stretcher for us."

He looked at Viper.

"You go and get one of the spare chambers ready."

Viper bowed.

"Yes Master."

And she went off.

"What about me master?" Asked Mantis.

"If the boy awakes before hand, we need him to calm down. So acupressure will be needed."

Mantis bowed.

"Yes Master."

"Master Shifu? The crafters and tailor is here." Called out Mr Ping.

"Send them up." Shifu said, trying not to shout.

The trap door opened and three figures came through.

One tall stork-like,

One primate,

And one insect.

They were having a struggle with something.

"Do you need help?" Tigress whispered as she and Po walked towards them.

"No thanks." Whispered the primate figure.

It was female.

"But thanks for the offer though." Whispered the tallest figure.

Another female.

Eventually they got the 'something' up and settled up on the floor.

Shifu told Monkey and Po to lift the limp boy onto the stretcher.

"Ugh..."

That was all they heard from the boy so far.

"He is starting to recover. You must get him up to the Palace immediately." Said the incest figure.

_Another _female.

Crane and Monkey took one end of the stretcher, while Po and Tigress held the top.

The three figures bowed to Shifu and left.

"We thank you very much." Said Shifu.

"Don't mention it sir. We did only a little." Said the tallest figure.

"If you want you can come up and see him later once he has recovered." Said Shifu.

"We would love to." Said the Primate.

And they left.

Shifu turned to his students.

"OK, slowly and steadily." Said Shifu.

They slowly made it out of the attic.

Down the stairs.

And out of the restaurant.

Where thousands of eyes were watching.

Not only on them.

But on the boy.

Po looked around at the gaping eyes.

He then looked at Monkey, Mantis and Crane.

Their eyes weren't fixed on the villagers.

Their eyes were on the boy also.

Po looked at Tigress.

She was looking straight ahead.

Not looking at the stares.

Po leaned to the side a little.

"Where do you think this boy is from?" He whispered.

Tigress' Amber orbs blinked quickly three times, then she sighed.

"The real question Po is _who _he is." She whispered back.

Nothing else was said.

* * *

**Half an hour later.**

They waited.

Tigress, Po and Viper have sat there for half an hour now.

The boy began to stir.

"Viper, go get Shifu." Said Tigress.

Viper began to leave.

"And get some tea!" Said Po.

"The boy may not want it." Said Viper.

"Not for him! For me!" Said Po.

Viper shook her head and slithered off.

"Ugh..." Said the boy again.

His eye lids quivered and slowly opened.

Revealing eyes of fire.

"Well it's about time you woke up!" Said Po.

The boy shot up and looked around.

Then he saw Po and Tigress.

His eyes un-dialated and he showed fear.

"Where am I?" He questioned.

* * *

**Looks like this boy as woken up a long last.**

**What do you guys think so far?  
Please R&R!**

**Chapter 3 coming up soon!**


	3. Jīn xīn

**Chapter 3**

The startled tiger backed up against the wall as Po stood up, inhaling and exhaling deeply.

"It's OK kid. Calm down. We're not gonna hurt you! We are only here to-"

The boy refused to do anything Po said.

He hissed as Po got closer.

"Get away from me." He whispered.

"Stop Po, your scaring him." Said Tigress, getting up too.

The boy got more startled.

"Get away from me." he hissed again.

"Po." Said a voice.

All three eyes watched as Shifu walked in.

Viper and the others watched from outside the door.

"Hello." Said Shifu softly.

The boy seemed more calm now.

"Hello..." He replied uncertainly.

"Do you have a name?" Shifu questioned.

The boy's eyes shifted this way and that.

He nodded slowly.

"It's Jīn. Jīn xīn." Jīn whispered.

Shifu nodded his head slowly.

"Alright. Now, I need you to calm down, your safe now."

Viper slithered in.

"You were attacked last night Jīn. So was a woman... Perhaps you know her?" Viper asked.

Jīn tilted his head to the right a little.

"Who is she?"

"We hope _you _would know who she is." Said Tigress.

Shifu uncovered a gold locket.

"Where did you get that?" Asked Jīn, leaning forward.

Shifu handed it to Jīn.

"You name is engraved on this locket. You were found in an alley way, with horrific injuries. So was this woman."

Jīn xīn could sense that Shifu wanted him to opened it up.

He opened it and it revealed a young woman in a river blue kimono and a white lotus behind one ear.

Jīn started caressing the picture.

"Is she familiar Jīn?" Asked Po hopefully.

Jīn took a small sharp inhale, but then shook his head.

"I'm sorry... I really am- But I don't remember anything apart from when I was attacked. The rest... it's just a blur." Said Jīn.

Everyone tried to hide the disappointed look on their faces.

"Well we won't ask you anymore, you only woke up. Just rest." Said Shifu.

He turned to Po.

"Go get Jīn some noodles. He must be famished." Said Shifu.

"I'm not-" Jīn began

But before he could finish, Po bowed and left to get the noodles.

Shifu then turned to the others.

"Dismiss."

They all bowed and began to leave.

"Apart from you Tigress. I wish to speak to you outside."

Tigress walked outside the room and watched the others go off.

Shifu walked out and looked at Tigress.

"Yes master Shifu?" She said.

"You are to look after the boy for the time being."

Tigress was about to protest, but something made her stop.

She slightly sighed as she bowed.

"Yes master."

Shifu bowed back and went down the hall as Po came back up with the noodles.

"Po."

Po looked down at Shifu.

"Yes Master?" Asked Po.

"Keep an eye on Tigress in case if she need's a lend of a paw with the boy." Said Shifu.

Po looked up and saw Tigress standing by the door.

"Yes master." He whispered back.

Po walked up the hall until he reached the end.

He handed the bowl to Tigress.

"Here."

Tigress opened the door.

"Thanks Po." She whispered back.

And she went in.

Jīn's eyes narrowed as she closed the door.

"Here's some soup." said Tigress, placing the soup on the side table.

Jīn looked at it as if it was full of poisonous worms.

"I'm not hungry." he mumbled.

"Wisdom is to the mind what health is to the body. " Said Tigress, as she sat in a lotus position.

Jīn looked at her with an eyebrow raised.

"What?"

Tigress shook her head.

"Never mind. Just eat up. Or you won't have anything else." She said.

Jīn's eyebrow went up again.

"You planning to starve me or something?"

Tigress expression stayed blank.

"No. Of course not."

Jīn poked at the noodles.

"Stop playing with it like a two year old and eat. You need your strength back. Eat half of it at _least._" Said Tigress.

"Alright." Said Jīn with a sigh.

He picked up the bowl of noodles and ate a bit.

Then another.

Then another.

Until there wasn't a string of noodle left.

Tigress smiled.

"There. That wasn't so hard was it?"

Jīn shook his head in defeat, yet there was a little smile starting to appear on his face.

They spoke about Kung fu until their voice died.

They stayed that way for a few moments.

"Master Tigress?"

Tigress blinked once as she tilted her head a little.

"Yes?"

Jīn imitated her head tilt as he spoke.

"Once I feel better and well rested... would you be able to teach me some Kung fu? I always wanted to try it out."

Tigress smiled.

"Sure. Now... do you need anything else?"

Jīn yawned.

"Does sleeping count as a request?"

Tigress nodded.

She stood up, looking at the ground as she did so.

"Would you like me to-"

Jīn was sound asleep.

"Leave." she whispered.

She smiled as she crept out of the room.

She glanced at Jīn once more before closing the door.

She smiled to herself.

Maybe looking after this kid won't be so hard after all...

* * *

**Alright guys!**

**Chapter 3 is up!**

**Hope ya'll liked it!**

**Please R&R and let me know!**

**Cookie M 2012 over and out!**


	4. The Crafters

**Chapter 4**

"How was he Tigress?" Said Viper as the feline came into the kitchen.

Tigress just shrugged her shoulders.

She was turning back into hard-core again.

"OK, I suppose. He did refuse to eat at first, but then he eventually ate up. We spoke for a little while until he fell asleep." Said Tigress, as she was handed a bowl of sushi.

Po raised an eyebrow suspiciously.

"Really? I thought he wouldn't be like that." He said, as he checked Tigress up and down in case there was scrapes or scars.

Or if she was lying that Jīn was a total hopeless case.

"He his very quiet for a 13 year old, and he was more co operating then you would suspect. He also wants to learn Kung fu once his wounds heal." Tigress said.

"That's cute." Said Po.

"Well he'll have to wait for a while. Those wounds won't be healed for quite some time." Said Viper, who aided wounds.

"I'm sure he'll wait." Said Crane.

They were quiet for a few seconds until Zeng came in.

"Their are 3 citizens that wish to meet you and Shifu." Said Zeng with a bow.

Everyone looked at one another.

Each pair of eyes landed on Tigress.

She nodded.

Tigress turned her head to Zeng as they all got up.

"Get master Shifu."

And with that, they went to the steps of the Jade Palace.

* * *

There they were.

Each master faced the three figures that stood in front of them.

It was in the evening, no one could see the figures faces.

Everything was dark, apart from Tigress' eyes, which were glowing.

They bowed.

"Master Shifu." Said the tallest.

Shifu nodded.

"Welcome." He bowed back.

"Master... who are they?" asked Po.

Shifu clicked his fingers and Zeng came forward with a brightly lit lantern.

Everyone could the three faces.

Monkey and Crane took a huge double take.

There was a female Crane and Monkey in front of them.

But then they saw a female Mantis on the Monkey's shoulder so Mantis had a huge double take too.

The Crane had Pure red eyes and was white all over. She was wearing a white tunic (Like Tigress' tunic.) with pink and red cherry blossoms on it, and white short pants with a silver ankle bracelet on her left leg.

The monkey had dark blue eyes and had beige fur with a white moon shape on her tail. She was wearing a purple shirt with a peacock pattern made gold thread, and a lighter purple coloured pants.

And then the Prey mantis had a _tiny _tunic with daisies on it, and a single ankle bracelet on each leg.

Shifu turned to Po.

"To answer your question Po, this is Crimson,"

Shifu paused and gestured at the bird as she bowed.

"Mia,"

The insect bowed.

"And Midnight."

The monkey bowed.

"They were the three that the villagers sent out to help us with Jīn xīn. They made the stretcher."

Tigress bowed to the three girls

"We thank you very much."

Crimson smiled.

"It was a pleasure Master Tigress." She replied.

"We just wanted the boy to be OK." Said Mia.

"Would you like to see him?" Asked Shifu.

"We would love to." said Midnight.

"But it'll have to be quick. He's asleep."

"Oh. Then maybe we should come back tomorrow?" Said Mia, looking disappointed.

"Why don't you see him now, and come back tomorrow to talk to him?" Asked Crane.

Crimson blinked slowly as she smiled sweetly to the Avian.

"We would love to." Midnight repeated. Tigress and Po began to lead them off as Crane, Monkey, and Mantis just stared at their every movement.

When they were gone, the atmosphere was silent between the three master.

"_O-o-o-o-o-o-oh_ Mama they are hot!" Said the three masters finally.

* * *

Po, Tigress, and Crimson, Mia, and Midnight crept down the hall until they stopped outside the door Jīn xīn was behind.

Tigress put one finger to her lips, signalling them to be quiet.

They nodded as Po quietly opened the door.

Crimson gave a silent 'aw...' as they looked at Jīn xīn sleep peacefully.

"He is so cute." Mia whispered.

"So you got his name. What else did you find out?" Asked Crimson.

"Nothing so far." Tigress answered.

"Couldn't blame him. He must have been badly traumatised... the poor little guy." Said Midnight.

Mia looked at the two masters.

"Is their anyway we can help?" She questioned.

Po and Tigress thought for a moment.

"Well, ask around to see if they saw Jīn xīn and the woman before she died," said Tigress.

She looked over at Jīn xīn with a concerned expression.

"so we could get more information." Said Tigress.

"Got it. We'll start tomorrow, come on girls." Said Crimson.

And they we off.

Leaving Po and Tigress looking at Jīn.

Then out of the blue, Po held Tigress' paw.

They both looked down at their paws, then stared into each others eyes.

Fear was written in Po's eyes.

Anxiousness was written in Tigress'.

They stayed like that for a few seconds, but then turned to Jīn when they saw him turn over.

As for their linked paws...

They never let go.

* * *

**Another chapter done!**

**Phew!**

**Sorry about the long wait guys!**

**Kungfuawesomeness knows about this but,**

**Someone close to my family went missing and was found dead so I was upset.**

**Plus I have a child development AND a religious project to do!**

**So frustrating!**

**That the reason why I didn't update in a while.**

**I'll try and get the next chapter up soon.**

**Hope u guys understand that there is a delay on my story 'In my thoughts'**

**Just waiting for one more POV to come so please wait.**

**Honestly I think the next chapter of In My Thoughts is going to be the longest!**

**See ya soon!**


	5. The Next Day

**Chapter 5**

* * *

Jīn xīn eyes shot open as he sat up.

He winced in pain as he gripped his arms tightly.

_Damn wounds! _He cursed himself.

He looked out the window.

The sun was up.

The sky was blue.

The birds were chirping.

There was a gentle breeze coming in.

Jīn fell back so his head hit the pillow, his arm covering his eyes.

The door opened and Tigress and Viper walked in.

"Good morning." said Viper brightly.

Jīn took his arm away from his face.

"Hello Master Tigress. Hello Master Viper." He said.

"You feeling OK?" Asked Viper.

He nodded.

Viper slither over to him as Tigress leaned up against the wall.

Viper examined Jīn's wounds carefully.

She smiled.

"Your wounds are healing just fine Jīn. They'll be better in no time." She said.

Jīn smiled.

"Can't wait. Whatever the stuff you use stings!"

Viper raised an eye brow.

"Would prefer to stay in bed for months and months until you eventually heal, or get better quicker?" She said smartly.

"I won't answer that." Said Jīn.

He looked at his leg worriedly.

"What about the leg wound?"

Jīn had a bad wound in his leg that may affect his walking.

He was hoping that it didn't.

Viper looked a little worried as she glanced at Tigress.

Tigress' expression remained blank.

"Sit up and we'll see." She said.

Jīn sat up.

Tigress could see that he was poor thanks to his ragged pants with sewed on patches.

Then Po came in to see what was going on.

"What's happening guys?" He said.

"We testing to see if the wound in Jīn's leg had affect." Said Viper.

"Comer here and help Po." Said Tigress.

Po obediently went over as Viper slithered out of the room.

Jīn tried to stand up. But since he was in bed for 24 hours, he felt like jelly and he immediately fell onto the bed again.

Po supported one side.

Tigress supported the other.

Jīn took one slow step after another.

Slowly, Po and Tigress gave less support, and Jīn was starting to walk on his own.

Jīn was limping a little surely enough. But he was doing great.

Until he stumbled and fell.

Po smiled.

"We better get you out for some fresh air. you need something to eat, and better clothes." Said Tigress.

Even though he could walk just fine, Po and Tigress helped him down to the kitchen.

* * *

Everyone greeted the three when they entered the kitchen.

"Hi Jīn." Said Crane, passing him a bowl of soup.

Jīn gave the avian a shy smile.

"I'm fine thank you." He said.

Po gave Tigress a bowl of tofu and some chop sticks.

"I made you some this morning." He said.

Tigress raised an eyebrow with a smile.

"Thanks Po." She said.

She was about to eat some, but then saw that the tofu was made into a shape of a flower.

She glanced up at Po, who was cooking some more food.

She smiled to herself.

"Are you feeling better Jīn?" Asked Monkey.

Jīn nodded.

"Much better." He said.

"What are you gonna do today?" Asked Viper.

Tigress answered this question for him.

"I'm going to take him out and show him around the village."

"Can I come? I need to drop into my dad for something." said Po shyly.

Tigress nodded as she turned her head to the panda.

"Sure," She said.

She turned her head back to the others.

"Plus we need to get him some new clothes. I may see that tailor again. What was her name? Ruby? Crescent?"

"Crimson?" Po suggested.

"Yeah her."

Crane sighed dreamily.

But then realized that he did it out loud when he saw everyone looking at him.

"OK... and who is Crimson?" Asked Jīn.

"You'll find out later." Said Viper.

* * *

After breakfast, Mantis invited Jīn to watch this train before leaving with Tigress later that day.

Jīn happily accepted the offer and watched them quietly.

Viper fought against Crane.

Monkey fought against Mantis.

Po fought against Tigress.

Jīn's head moved from left to right as each master fought against another.

But Jīn's eyes were focused on Po and Tigress' most of all..

"I see you are up and active Jīn." Said a voice.

Poor Jīn got such a fright he nearly attacked.

Luckily he didn't.

It was only master Shifu.

"Master Shifu." Jīn bowed.

"How are you feeling?" Shifu questioned.

"I'm fine thank you."

Shifu nodded and waited until Po and the others were done with their training.

"Dismiss. Tigress. I wish to speak to you and Po."

Po and Tigress looked at each other, then at their master again.

Jīn left with the others.

Leaving the two pandas and tiger alone.

"What is it master?" Asked Tigress.

"I have been told that you are both taking Jīn out to see the village, plus getting him some clothes. But I'd like you both to do something." Said Shifu.

"Which is?" Po said.

Shifu looked at the entrance, then looked back at his students.

"I want you to take him to the alleyway where he and the woman was found. It could trigger a flashback that could help us find out who she is." Said Shifu.

"Couldn't we show him the body?" Asked Tigress.

Shifu shook his head.

"The woman was stabbed so many times, he wouldn't be able to recognize her. He has the locket, but it's not helping him at all."

Po and Tigress bowed.

"We will do so master." Said Po.

Shifu bowed back.

"Dismiss." He said.

And they left.

* * *

**There's Chapter 5 guys!**

**Hope ya like it!**

**This is actually my second PoXTigress fanfic!**

**That one was crap!**

**I prefer this one then the other one!**

**Plz R&R!**

**It really brightens up my day guys!**

**Thanks so much!**

**~Peace~**

**:)**


	6. Crimson, Mia, and Midnight's shop

**Chapter 6**

After 15 minutes, Po and Tigress were helping Jīn down the steps of the Jade Palace.

"First, we'll drop into the noodle shop Po, since it's nearer to the Jade Palace." Said Tigress.

Po nodded as they made it to the bottom of the Jade Palace.

At this time, the panda was sweating.

"Woo! I wonder how we're gonna get you back up!" Said Po.

Jīn and Tigress started thinking the same thing.

Someone from the houses close by came out with a pair of crutches for Jīn.

They thanked the stranger and made their way to the noodle shop.

Once inside the noodle shop, Po called out:

"Dad?"

Mr Ping smiled as he handed out bowls of noodles, turning his head as he settled the last one on the floor.

"Po!"

Then he saw Tigress as he turned around.

He bowed to her.

"Master Tigress! What a surprize!" He greeted.

Tigress bowed back.

"Hello again Mr Ping." Tigress greeted.

"Can I help you both with anything? Will I get you noodles or something?" Asked Mr Ping.

Po looked at Tigress.

"You want anything?"

Tigress nodded.

"I'll have a cup of tea please." She said.

Po turned his head to Mr Ping.

"2 cups of tea and a bowl of noodles dad." Said Po

Mr Ping left without a word.

Jīn came in with the crutches.

"Got ya some noodles." Said Po.

"Yum," said Jīn xīn with a grateful smile.

Po and Tigress helped him to sit down.

Villagers were staring when Po pulled out a chair.

"Here Tigress." He said.

Tigress smiled.

"Thanks Po." She said for the second time as she sat down.

Everyone looked at one another as she they saw her smile.

Mr Ping came back with the tea and noodles, and nearly dropped them when he saw Jīn sitting there.

Mr Ping looked at Po.

"Who this?" Mr Ping gestured at Jīn as he handed out the order.

"Dad, this is Jīn xīn." Said Po, as he placed the noodles in front of Jīn.

"Hello young man." Said Mr Ping.

Jīn xīn nodded shyly.

"Hello sir." He replied.

Mr Ping tilted his head to the side, looking at the boy strangely.

Then he look at Tigress.

Then asked Tigress:

"Did you adopt Master Tigress?"

Poor Tigress looked shocked!

Let alone feeling _very _awkward...

Jīn xīn's eyes widened at the sentence.

He gulped and hid his head in his paws.

Po felt just as awkward as his feline friend.

He laughed shakily as he got up.

"Just excuse us for one second." He said as he pushed his dad through the kitchen door.

"She didn't adopt dad!" Po hissed.

"Don't you dare take that tone with me Po! "

"But you just-"

"Remember who your talking to!"

Po sighed as he calmed down a little.

"Sorry dad." He said.

"That's OK son. Anyway, if she didn't adopt, then who is the boy with the crutches?"

"That's the kid who was found in the alleyway. The one you kept in the attic until we transferred him to the Palace."

Mr Ping looked twice as shocked as Tigress did a few seconds ago.

"That's him! But when he was found he was black and blue all over! And he had very bad wounds-"

"OK dad. No need for the details!" Muttered Po.

Mr Ping paused.

Not just because he heard what Po said.

"That Viper!" He said. "I bet she has powers or something..."

Po shook his head.

"Oh dad..."

Mr Ping looked out the window to see Tigress and Jīn xīn happily chatting.

"Tigress would be a lovely mother to him. You can tell by the way she talks to him."

"She talks like that to _everyone _dad. Even me."

"Oh. I didn't know that. Am _I _the one who sees Tigress everyday?" Said Mr Ping sarcastically.

"Yes you kinda do dad. She comes down here with either just me or with the 5 everyday." Said Po.

Mr Ping shrugged.

"But I only say 'Why hello Master Tigress!' and she said's 'Hello Mr Ping.' That's it. That not what I call bonding Po."

Po rolled his eyes.

"I'll see ya later dad." Said Po.

"Bye son! Aee you soon!"

Po bids his father farewell, and went to sit with Tigress and Jīn xīn.

* * *

By the time Po came back, Tigress looked less awkward and shocked then a few minutes ago, and Jīn xīn's eyes were back to normal size.

Plus his tea was cold.

But he drank it anyway.

"Where are we going next again?" Said Jīn, breaking the silence between the three.

"Get you a new outfit." Said Tigress.

Once they were finished, they left to get some new clothes for Jīn.

But the question was;

_Where exactly is this place?_

"I'll ask that guy over there." Said Po, pointing over at an old duck by a jewellery stall. "He might know where they are." Said Po.

"We'll wait here." Said Tigress.

"OK." Said Po, and he ran off the stall.

Leaving Tigress and Jīn standing there.

"Excuse me sir." Said Po as he reached the stall.

"Hello Dragon Warrior! It's an honour to meet you on this fine day! How may I be at service?" Asked the duck.

"You know those tailor and crafters?"

The old duck gave a cheerful laugh.

"I'm sorry to point out Dragon warrior, there are _a lot _of Tailor's and Crafter's in the Valley."

Po felt really stupid.

"Sorry that I'm not speaking more clearly sir. But I'm talking about Crimson, Mia, and Midnight?"

"Ah," said the duck. "Are they the one's that helped you with the boy who was found in the alley?"

"That's them."

"Hmmm... Just give me a second to think. While you wait, have a peek at my latest treasures." Said the duck.

"OK." Said Po.

Po glanced over at Tigress and Jīn, who were talking to one another as Tigress kindly waved at some passing villagers.

The panda decided to look at everything while he waited, like the duck said.

There were many treasures indeed;

Gold lockets and necklace's glinted in the sunlight as Sapphire's shimmered and Emerald's glowed.

Then he saw it.

There was a beautiful Amber necklace in the shape of a Rose. With Emerald Green stems and all.

Po's eyes widened at this.

It was one of the most _beautiful_ piece's of Jewellery he had ever _seen_.

It's beauty reminded him of Tigress...

"Dragon Warrior?" Asked the duck.

Po broke out of his daydream.

"Yeah?" Po replied.

"I remember where the tailor and crafters live now."

Po smiled.

"They live over in the town square. In a house like shop called _Fashion Eye."_

Po's smile because bigger and bigger by very word.

"Awesome! Thank you." He said.

He turned on his heel and began to walk back to Tigress and Jīn.

"Wait!"

Po turned his head and saw the duck with a special box in his wings.

"Here." Said the duck.

Po shook his head.

"I can't. I don't have any m-"

The duck pressed it into Po's big paws.

"Give it to that special someone when she comes along. It's free." He whispered.

Po smiled again.

"Thank you. But why?" Said Po.

"You protect our Valley. I must give you something back." Said the duck.

Po gazed at the box.

He opened it and found the beautiful necklace that he was looking at earlier.

Po smiled at the duck.

"Thank you." He whispered.

"Po?"

Po put the box into his pocket and ran back to Tigress.

"Well?" Asked Tigress. "Where are we to go?"

"Town square. A place called _Fashion Eye._" Said Po.

"Alright! Let's go!" Said Jīn eagerly.

* * *

They eventually made it to the right address.

_This can't be it. _The three thought.

They were standing in front of a run down like shop.

It was grey and black. There were holes in the walls and roof.

Po and Tigress looked at one another worriedly.

"Are you _sure _this is the place?" Asked Tigress.

"Yes. He said _'They live over in the town square. In a house like shop called Fashion Eye.' _The sign is right there." Said Po.

He pointed out a slanted sign just outside the shop.

_Fashion Eye._

But the word 'eye' was crossed out and the word 'die' was in it's place.

"Kids can be so awful." Muttered Po.

Tigress scanned the whole place from top to bottom.

"Well then lets go inside." said Tigress.

* * *

"Hello?" Po called as they stepped inside.

Inside the shop looked nothing like the outside.

But compared to the size of outside...

It was small, especially with clothes hanging everywhere.

There were no customers.

"Hello?" Someone called back.

"Crimson? It's Master Tigress and the Dragon Warrior!" Said Tigress.

"And Jīn." Po added as he glanced this way and that.

They walked further into the shop as they heard Crimson say; "Over here!"

Then they saw Crimson, Mia, and Midnight by a counter, smiling and bowing as they came into view.

"Hello again!" Said Crimson brightly.

"Hi!" Said Mia and Midnight at the same time.

They smiled at Jīn.

"So. _Your _little Jīn xīn." Said Mia.

Jīn smiled.

"Nice to meet you. You can call me 'Jīn'." He said.

"AW! You are so adorable!" Said Midnight out of the blue.

Jīn jumped a little.

But Po got such a big fright, he knocked over some clothes, making them sprawl all over the floor.

"Po!" Tigress hissed.

Po gulped as he picked up the clothes.

"I am _so _sorry!" Said Po.

Crimson gave a tiny sigh as she helped pick up the clothes.

"No need to be sorry. It's _me _who should be sorry. We didn't get a bigger place." She explained.

"Oh." said Po.

Tigress tilted her head to the side as she viewed one of the tunics.

It was purple with a dragon pattern all over the back and red and orange thread made a fire like pattern.

"Wow!" said Jīn.

"I know. These are amazing." Said Tigress.

"It's all Crimson!" Said Mia and Midnight.

Crimson blushed badly as they pointed at her.

"It's nothing much..." Said Crimson, as she placed some of the clothes onto the already crowded counter.

"You must be kidding me!" Exclaimed Jīn.

"I agree with the kid Crimson. 'Nothing much' my rear end!" Said Mia.

Crimson rolled her eyes.

"You can be so dramatic at times Mia!" She muttered.

"You have talent Crimson." Said Crimson, examining every stitch on the tunic.

"You think so?"

Tigress nodded.

"I _know _so." She confirmed.

Crimson blushed.

"Are you the only one out of three working?"

Mia and Midnight shook their heads.

"No. We're crafters. We make toys and all that for a living." Said Midnight.

Jīn looked around.

"Then where is all the stuff you make?" He question.

Midnight gestured at the clothes around them.

"We make the hangers and stands. We have a stall up twice a week, selling toys and action figures." Said Midnight.

"Any luck?"

Mia nodded.

"We make a bit of money to the stall.

"Our workshop is down in the basement." Said Mia.

"How long has the shop been open for?" Asked Po, looking around.

"A few months."

Tigress placed the tunic on the counter.

"How is business?"

Crimson drooped.

"People have barely _noticed_ the place. A few customers here and there, but only for looking and poking around. No one really bought anything. No one likes my work." Said Crimson.

Po thought for a moment.

Then he smiled.

"I got an idea." He said.

Everyone watched him go around the shop, digging into everything until he found a pair of pants made of silk with a fire pattern around the legs around his size.

"What are you ding Po?" Asked Jīn.

"What does it look like?" Asked Po. "If no one is coming to the shop. We're just gonna show them that there is a new shop in town."

Crimson's eyes of blood widened.

"You mean..."

Po nodded.

"We're gonna help you get some customers!"

"But how?" Asked Mia and midnight stupidly.

"Me, Jīn and Tigress are gonna buy an outfit for ourselves. One of your best! and people will ask where we got such fantastic clothes. And we'll tell them that we got them from you!"

Mia and Midnight's face lit up.

But Crimson's still looked sad, yet her eyes were big with hope.

"But they'll take one look at the outside and think it's just a dump!" She said.

"We'll sort that out too!" said Tigress.

She placed a paw on Crimson's shoulder.

"We have to thank you for helping us with Jīn, and this is what we are going to do!" Said Tigress.

Mia nodded.

"Yeah! Our crafting is no problem. Now show us your best outfits Crimson!" Said Mia.

"We got some work to do." said Tigress.

* * *

**Woo!**

**That was a _ long _chapter!**

**Will Po and Tigress' plan work?**

**Will the Crimson's shop be a success?**

**Find out soon!**

**chapter 7 coming soon!**


	7. The Plan

**Chapter 7**

Po and Tigress looked around the shop to see what clothes would be fantastic for the Village to see.

Mia and Midnight helped too.

They didn't want Jīn limping around in case he ended up hurting himself.

So they went to find something for Jīn to wear.

"This is going to be hard!" Said Po as he looked at one rack to the other.

"It's because of the lack of space." Crimson echoed through the shop as she dived through the extra outfits beside the stairs to the workshop.

"Well not really. It's all these designs! They're fantastic! We can't choose!" Said Jīn as he walked around, viewing the clothes here and there, his crutches supporting his every move.

He had ignored the fact that he had crutches in a very small building filled with clothes and could end up either hurting himself, or find finding it very awkward to move.

Crimson blushed as she smiled a little.

Mia and Midnight suggested to Jīn that he could go outside the shop instead of looking around, and they would look for something for him.

"We know what would suit you!" Said Mia.

"Plus we don't want you getting hurt." Added Midnight.

Jīn shrugged his shoulders.

"OK."

He went outside.

A small breeze went gently by his cheeks.

He closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

He looked around.

Villagers walked by without giving the building as much as a second glance.

Then suddenly, Jīn had an idea.

He limped over to a random villager closest to him.

"Come! Come!" Jīn exclaimed. "Fashion made with the finest silk and stitched with the finest thread! You must of a look at it yourself!"

The Pig (Villager) looked at Jīn, one eyebrow raised, and looked him up and down.

"Why would I listen to some crippled homeless scum?" Said the Pig harshly.

Jīn narrowed his eyes a little while feeling a little hurt being called 'crippled'.

All he was trying to do was to get this guy to look in Crimson's shop and help Crimson

"I am not a homeless scum sir. If you _must _know, _I _live in the Jade Palace." Said Jīn.

"Oh sure. And _I _live with the emperor!" Said the Pig sarcastically.

Jīn's eyes narrowed again.

"Just get lost kid, you can go _wee wee wee _all the way home!" Jeered the pig.

Jīn smirked as he let of his claws out.

The Pig squeaked when he the claws were as sharp as daggers.

"Alright then I will. So should you, and you better wish I don't see you again you chubby piece of bacon!" Jīn hissed.

The Pig ran off in a flash.

And Jīn limped back to the shop when he heard Midnight call his name.

* * *

***10 minutes later.***

"Are you guys done yet?" Mia called.

"Yes!" Three replys came from 3 changing rooms in front of them.

"Alright! Let's see them!" Said Midnight in excitement.

Po stepped out.

"Wow Po! Red and Black go really well on you!" Said Crimson.

Po was wearing black pants with a fire pattern around the legs, **(The ones from Chapter 6****.)**

And a red cloak with the Yin and Yang symbol.

"Really?" Said Po as he looked into the mirror.

"Yes!"

"Indeed!"

Then Jīn came out.

He was wearing a Teal shirt made of satin with an outline of a dragon head on the back, white sweatpants, and a new pair of tanned coloured sandals.

"Woah! I didn't know you guys made sandals!" Said Po, as he looked at Mia and Midnight with a side glance.

"Eh hello? Where is your brain? We are crafters!" Said Mia, giving Po a little hit on the head.

But it wasn't too hard.

"Great chose on the outfit guys!" Said Crimson.

"Thank you! I feel much more comfortable in these pants then the other ones." Said Jīn.

"You welcome!" Said Mia.

"There is some kind of material inside and it gives comfort to those who are injured." Said Crimson.

"Picked out specially." Said Midnight with a big grin.

"Teal suits you well Jīn." Said a voice.

Everyone turned their heads.

Po's eyes widened.

His mouth dropped.

Tigress looked stunningly beautiful in a black tunic with a white vine pattern embroidering the front with red and blue flowers. She was also wearing pure white pants similar to the pair she always wore.

"Woah..." Said Po.

"I'm speechless right now!" Said Jīn slowly.

"Woah..." Said Po.

"Dazzling darling!" Said Mia in a sing song way.

"Woah!" Po repeated.

Everyone turned their head to the panda.

"What?" He said.

Tigress raised an eye brow as she looked to the left to a mirror.

"Blinded by Beauty Tigress!" Said Midnight.

"It really suits you!" Jīn added.

Tigress turn herself this way and that.

"You think so?" She said.

"We know so!" Said Crimson, Mia and Midnight.

"Well..." Started Jīn.

"Well? What do you mean by 'well'?" Asked Mia.

"Something's missing." Jīn said.

Crimson started thinking the same.

"I know!" Said Po.

He took a small box out of his old pair of pants and handed it to tigress.

Tigress looked at the box in her paws.

"What is it?" She asked, as she turned it this way and that.

"Open it and see." Said Po.

Tigress' mouth opened a few centimetres.

Her Amber eyes widened as she looked as stared down at a beautiful necklace. **(The rose necklace that the Jewellery maker gave him in chapter 6.)**

"Where did you get that?" Said Mia.

"I had to ask some jewellery guy for directions to get here, and I saw the necklace and I want Tigress to have it." Said Po.

Tigress smiled as she put the necklace on.

Everyone smiled as she turned back to the mirror.

"_Now _that's nice!" Said Po.

"That was really sweet of you Po." Said Tigress.

"Don't mention it. I gave it to you for being such a great friend to me." Said Po.

They looked into each others eyes for a few golden moments.

"Well lets get into the village! This plan has to work!" Said Jīn.

Po had to pull himself out of the trance and gave a slight nod.

"Let's go!" Said Po.

Jīn smiled and went for the door.

Po saw that Tigress was looking a little worried.

"What is it Tigress?" Asked Po.

"We have to show him the alley where he was found." Tigress answered as she turned to Po.

Po smiled slowly faded.

This was going to be frightening for Jīn.

But they needed to find out who the woman was.

And Jīn was their only hope in finding out who she was.

* * *

***In The Village.***

Po, Tigress and Jīn made their way into the village square.

As they walked on, many heads turned their way.

There was whispering and gasping.

Po looked around at the amazed faces.

He smiled too as he looked at Tigress.

She was smiling back at him.

His plan was working!

"Dragon Warrior!"

Po's head turned to a villager who was running up to him.

"Yeah?" Asked Po.

"Where did you get such fine clothes?" The villager exclaimed.

"We are amazed at the sight!" Declared another.

"By the fantastic Crimson!"

"Why don't we show you where?" Asked Jīn.

"Of course! Please show us!"

"I would love an new outfit!"

The trio guided almost half of the villagers to the small building.

"It's quite small." Commented one villager.

"But wait until you all see the treasures that await inside!" Said Jīn.

At that moment, Crimson came out.

"Are you designer of these amazing clothes?" Asked another villager.

Crimson was stunned at the amount of people outside the shop.

"That's her." Po answered for her.

"We would love to have some of your fantastic outfits!"

Voices shouted over others.

"Come in!" said Crimson.

The wave of villagers went inside.

There was a wave of shouts and whistles and cheers coming from inside.

5 minutes later, every villager that went inside came out with either boxes of clothes and shoes or wearing their latest fashion change.

Mia and Midnight came out with shocked expressions on their faces.

"What happened?" Said Midnight, mopping her forehead.

"First it was all quiet, then _Bam! _The shop flooded with customers! I nearly got squished!" Said Mia, who was shaking on Midnight's shoulder.

Crimson smiled at Po and Tigress.

"It was all Po, Tigress and Jīn girls!" Said Crimson. "How in the world am I thank you guys for this!" She said.

"It was no biggie really." Said Po.

"We just wanted to help!" Said Jīn.

Tigress turned her head to Crimson.

"We have to bid you three goodbye I'm afraid." Said Tigress.

She glanced at Po.

"We have to go somewhere." She said.

"Can I come?" Asked Jīn.

"We need you to come with us." Said Po.

"Where are we going?" Asked Jīn.

"You'll find out." Replied Tigress.

She didn't sound very happy.

* * *

***Some time later.***

"Why are we here?" Asked Jīn.

They stood in front of an alleyway.

"Shifu told us to take you here." Said Po.

Jīn started to walk into the alley.

It was dark and gloomy.

The only light that came in was coming from the wall at the end.

As Jīn reached the end, he saw something.

It was a red patch on the ground.

It was a very big patch in the shape of a...

_A body..._

Jīn's eyes shut tight as an image came into his mind.

_It was a woman lying frightfully still on the ground._

_Blood was pouring out of her sides, stomach, and neck._

Jīn suddenly fell to the ground.

Po and Tigress weren't far behind.

They ran up to Jīn.

"Jīn!" said Po.

"Are you OK? What happened?"

"I saw her..." Said Jīn.

"Who?" Asked Po.

"That lady from the locket!"

Jīn closed his eyes.

Tears began to well up as he said the next sentence.

"It's my mom!"

* * *

**Dun dun DUNNNNNNNNN!**

**OMG!**

**Poor Jīn!**

**He got a real shocker!**

**What's gonna happen next?**

**Sorry about the long wait!**

**More on the way!**

**Chapter 8 coming soon!**


	8. Truth Revealed

**Chapter 8**

"Do you think he's OK?" Questioned Monkey.

"I don't know, they have be in there with him for _2 hours_."

Everyone's eyes went wide.

"Well... last time I checked anyway." Said Viper.

Everyone's eyes went back to normal.

After the incident in the alleyway, Po and Tigress helped Jīn up and they made their way back to the Jade Palace.

Po explained everything to the others when they saw Jīn's state.

Shifu was in Jīn's room with Po, Tigress, and Jīn now.

"Gosh... the woman was his mom? What a shocker huh?" Said Mantis.

Crane bowed his head.

"Yeah...I hope he's gonna be OK now he knows more about his past." Crane said.

Everyone was silent a few moments.

Their heads were bowed low and their eyes were closed.

One by one, each of everyone's eyes opened after a few minutes.

The Mantis spoke out of the blue.

"Just changing the subject for a second, what's with Po, Jīn and Tigress' new outfits?"

Monkey rolled his eyes.

Crane sighed.

This was another one of Mantis' annoying and stupid questions.

Viper rolled her eyes, _and _gave a long sigh as she gave Mantis a good slap around the head.

"Ow! What was that for?"

"Just shut up Mantis!" Said Crane, Monkey and Viper at the same time.

* * *

***With Po, Tigress, Shifu, and Jīn.***

Jīn sat on his bed.

He had his head in one paw, looking at the picture in the locket, taking it all in.

Po was sitting beside him.

Trying to give him comfort.

Tigress was by the door, leaning against the wall with her arms crossed.

And Shifu was sitting in front of Po and Jīn.

His head was tilted to the side so he could see the picture as well.

"So this woman is your mother?" Asked Shifu.

Jīn nodded very slowly.

"Her name was Blossom." Jīn said softly.

Po looked at Tigress worriedly.

Tigress glanced back.

Shifu just nodded.

His expression blank.

"Don't worry Jīn, we will do everything we can to find out who killed your mother-"

"With what evidence?" Jīn hissed.

Shifu raised an eyebrow.

But he said nothing.

Po patted Jīn on the shoulder.

"Do you remember anything else? Do you remember the guys face?" Po asked.

Jīn began to think about this for a minute...

But he closed his eyes as he shook his head.

"No." He answered.

There was silence between the four for a few moments until there was a knock on the door.

Tigress turned her head to the right, looking at the door.

"Enter." She said.

The door slid open and Zeng came waddling in.

"Master Shifu, can I speak to you and the dragon warrior please?" He asked.

Shifu and Po stood up.

Shifu looked at Tigress.

"Tigress. You stay here with Jīn until we get back." He said.

Tigress nodded as the door shut.

Her amber eyes then shifted to Jīn's direction.

He was staring back at her.

Tigress uncrossed her arms and stood up straight.

She hated those quiet, awkward moments between herself and someone else.

They made her feel uncomfortable.

But Jīn wasn't showing any sort of discomfort.

Pain was clearly written in his eyes.

He just found out that he lost his mother after losing his memory 2 days ago.

Jīn and Tigress looked at one another for a few more seconds, until Jīn looked back down at the picture in the locket until he closed it and placed it beside him on the plain red duvet.

Tigress slowly walked over and sat by Jīn.

A single tear ran down the boys face.

Tigress put an arm around his shoulder.

"Everything will be OK." She whispered.

Jīn suddenly hugged Tigress, his head resting on her shoulder.

She froze.

But slowly hugged him back, patting his back as he sobbed his heart out.

"Everything is just a blur. I can't remember anything apart from me and my mom being attacked."

Tigress gave him an occasional shush as his sobbing began to slow down, until it was eventually done.

"Have you finished?" She said gently.

Jīn nodded as Tigress wiped the last of his tears of his tear stained face.

"What if this killer is still after me?!"

"Like I said, everything is going to be-"

"What if he/she is going after someone here in the village?"

"Jīn-"

"What if-"

"Jīn!"

Jīn stopped and looked at Tigress.

"Everything is going to be _OK._" Tigress repeated.

Jīn looked at the floor.

Tigress cupped Jīn's cheek with one paw.

"I won't allow it." She said softly, yet firmly at the same time.

Again, Jīn and Tigress shared another small hug.

As they parted, the door suddenly opened and Shifu came in.

"Master-"

"You and the others need to get to the village now." said Shifu.

"Why?"

"It's Crimson, Mia and Midnight."

"What?"

Shifu showed concern.

"Their shop is flames."

* * *

**OH! OH! OH! OH! OHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!**

**Done another chapter!**

**Another cliff hanger!**

**Sorry about the long wait guys!**

**More coming soon!**

**Chapter 9 coming up soon!**

**What gonna happen to Crimson, Mia and Midnight?**

**~Peace!~**


	9. Hell Fire

**Chapter 9**

Tigress' heart stopped immediately.

Did her hearing go wrong?

Did she miss hear her master's words?

_In flames?_

_Fashion Eye is in flames?_

_This is not good. _She thought.

"Tigress!"

It was Po and Viper.

They ran into the room with an _'freaking out right now!' _expression printed clearly on their faces.

"Come on! We gotta go! Crane, Monkey, and Mantis have left a few seconds ago!" Said Viper.

"Yeah! You should of seen their faces! Crane was like 'Say Wha? Repeat that again!' and Monkey was like 'No! This can't be!' and Manits was like 'What the f-'"

"OK PO!" Shouted Viper and Tigress, knowing the word was inappropriate, especially with Jīn in there with them.

Po stopped as he clasped a paw over his mouth, stopping himself.

"We know what you mean. Let's go." Said Tigress.

"I want to come and help." said Jīn.

Tigress turned her head to the boy.

She wasn't sure whether he should go or not.

She didn't need to think about.

"No. Not after what happened in the alley." Said Shifu firmly.

He turned to the three masters with a nod.

"Go."

They ran out the barracks, out the of the Palace, and made their way down the steps.

On their way down, they could see clouds of thick black smoke coming from the middle of the village.

The trio looked at each other with shock.

They then turned their heads back and could see Crane flying above where the smoke of coming from.

Monkey and Mantis were no where in sight.

Some villagers met them at the end of the steps.

"Help!" Declared one.

"Fire in the town square!" Exclaimed another.

"We're on it." Po assured them.

The villagers led them the way.

* * *

They made it to the town square.

It was very hard to even know whether it _was _town square or not.

The smoke was _so thick_.

You couldn't see a thing.

But the their were dancing blurs of red and orange that guided them.

When they came to the burning building, they could see Monkey throwing buckets after buckets of water as the building.

3 villagers were helping out.

There were other villagers wrapped in blankets.

Mantis was jumping from one to the other, cleaning their blackened faces.

Monkey turn his head.

There was a few black patches on his face.

He and saw Po, Tigress, and Viper.

"Guys! We need to get inside! I think someone is still trapped inside!" He said.

"Why didn't you break open the door?" Asked Po.

_**BOOM!**_

The door blew off it's hinges.

Fire spits out as the masters and villagers shield themselves.

The heat bounced off them.

"Never mind." Said Po in a small, squeaky voice.

Everyone behind them screamed in horror.

Mothers picked up their children and ran to safety.

"We gotta get in there!" said Viper, shouting over the fire that roared as it spilled out of the entrance.

"Help!" Called out a voice.

"Mia!" Mantis shouted.

He ran as fast as his six little legs could go.

"Crane! Come down!" Po called.

Crane flew down and landed by Po.

"Who's stuck in there?"

"We heard Mia cry for help. Midnight and Crimson must be in there too 'cause their is no sign of them out here." Said Viper

"Oh God..." Crane tried to mask the fear that was clearly visible.

Tigress turned to Po and Viper.

"You two stay out here and try to put out the fire. Me, Monkey, Crane and Mantis will go in and rescue Mia and who ever else is stuck in there." Said Tigress.

"OK." Said Viper with a nod.

Tigress turned to run inside the burning building.

But someone was holding her paw.

She turned her head to see Po holding her paw.

"Wait." He said.

"What Po?" Said Tigress impatiently.

Po's eyes of Jade looked deep into Tigress' eyes of burning Amber.

He gripped onto her paw tightly.

"Be careful." He whispered.

Tigress stared back into his eyes back.

"I'll alright. I promise." She replied.

Their paws released each other.

"Come on Tigress!" Said Crane.

Po looked on as Tigress, Crane, Monkey, and Mantis disappeared through the flames.

He prayed that they were going to be OK.

* * *

There was instant coughing as they entered the burning building.

It was dark, apart from the flames that danced around them.

Clothes and wood burned around them.

As Monkey coughed, he flapped his hand in front of him, trying to fan the flames out of his way.

"Mantis!" Called out Monkey.

"Up here!" Called back a voice.

It was Mantis.

He was calling from upstairs.

Everyone ran upstairs.

"Over here!" Called Mantis.

Tigress could see Mantis over by the wall on the far right.

Monkey ran over, jumping over flames and sliding under roof beams that have fallen.

Monkey place Mantis in his hands.

Mantis was holding Mia.

Monkey thought she was dead, but she was coughing.

"Mantis..." She whispered.

Manits held her closer.

"Get her out of here!" Said Tigress from behind.

Mantis didn't need to be told twice.

He was gone in a flash.

Tigress, Monkey, and Crane continued to search.

"Help!"

Tigress could hear another voice near-by.

It was behind this door that was covered by fallen pieces of the roof.

"Someone's in there!" Said Crane.

"Move all the wood out of the way and we can open the door!" Said Tigress.

They pushed everything out of the way.

Tigress pushed against the door.

It wouldn't budge.

"Hello?! HELLO!" Called the voice again.

"Midnight?" Called Monkey.

"Monkey? MONKEY!" She called.

There was a continuous thump against the door.

"Help! I can't get out!"

"Hang on Midnight! We'll get you out of ther-" Crane started.

"CHARGE!" Monkey screamed.

"Crane look out!" Tigress said.

She threw herself at Crane.

Both of them fell to the ground as Monkey charged at the door.

The door shattered into pieces.

Cran and Tigress got up and ran into the room with Monkey.

Everyone starting breathing heavily.

They were having trouble breathing.

The room Midnight was trapped immediately filled with flames.

The window was open by there was no oxygen.

Midnight fell into Monkey's arms, sobbing.

"It's OK... Your gonna be OK." Monkey assured.

"It's Crimson." Midnight sobbed.

"Where is she?" Asked Crane in a panic.

"She's in the next room! You gotta save her!"

"We will." Said Tigress.

Her voice sounded like it was about to disappear.

There was a burning feeling in her throat.

But she put that aside.

Midnight and Crimson's life were more important now.

They needed to get out of here soon.

"Monkey. Get Midnight out of here now. We'll get Crimson." Said Crane.

Monkey carried Midnight in his arms and got out of there in a snap.

Crane and Tigress ran for the next room.

The door was burst open.

Tigress and Crane entered a badly damaged room.

"Ugh..."

Their heads spun round to see Crimson lying in the corner.

"Crimson!" Crane screamed.

He ran over to her.

One of her eyes opened.

"Crane..." She whispered.

Crane helped her up.

"Don't worry Crimson. We're gonna get you outta here." Said Crane, trying to keep calm.

Crimson got up with Crane's help.

"Crane! Come on! The entrance is about to collapse!" Said Tigress.

The three of them ran as the entrance of the room was destroyed.

* * *

***With Po and Viper.***

Po, Viper, and the villagers were waiting for the masters to come out.

The suspense was killing them.

Mantis crawled out with Mia.

They both started breathing heavily.

Po picked the two of them up.

"You guys OK?" Viper asked.

"Yeah." Said Mia.

Monkey came out two minutes after.

Midnight was in his arms.

They took a deep inhale of air once they came out.

Viper attended their burns.

Po watched the entrance.

_Where was Crane, Crimson and Tigress?_

Then he saw figures.

Crane and Crimson came out.

Po was glad they were safe-

But wait.

Tigress.

She's not there.

"Where's Tigress?" Asked Po, fearing for the worst.

Crane looked to the side.

"She was beside me while we escaped!" Crane said in fear as he sat Crimson down.

They heard coughing.

Tigress was came out, coughing like crazy.

"Tigress!" Po declared, happy to see her safe.

But Tigress continued to cough.

And she wasn't stopping.

This made her sway and fall forward.

But Po caught her.

"Po, lie her on the ground." Said Viper.

Po did what he was told.

After a few seconds, Tigress started breathing deeply.

Her eyes un-dilated as she coughed again.

She had black patches all over her arms, some on her neck, and some of her tunic was burnt.

"Your OK Tigress. Sit up slowly." Said Po softly.

Tigress sat up slowly.

Po helped her up.

Everyone ran out of there just as the building exploded.

_**Boom.**_

Mantis shielded Mia.

Monkey shielded Midnight.

Crane shielded Crimson.

Po hugged Tigress close, shielding her from the heat of the fire.

Shifu suddenly appeared.

"Get them up to the Palace now. We shall treat them up there." Said Shifu.

Tigress tried to walk, but she kept stumbling.

"I'll help you." Said Po softly.

Before Tigress could say anything, Po pick her up bridal style.

Her head rested on his shoulder.

Many villagers stared at them.

But Tigress was paying any attention to them.

Her eyes slowly began to close.

Until her vision went black.

* * *

**Phew!**

**Another chapter done!**

**Hope y'all like it!**

**Plz plz PLZZZ R&R!**

**You would make me really happy if you do!**

**~Peace.~**


	10. Awakening and an Old friend

**Chapter 10**

"How is she?"

"Not sure."

"Has she opened her eyes yet?"

"Nope."

"Is she gonna be OK?"

"Can't tell."

"I hope she will be."

"Me too. Just be patient."

Tigress stirred.

The whispering had stopped.

"Wait, she just moved."

"She just moved!"

"That's what I said."

"She just _moved_!"

Tigress' eyelids began to part away.

"Her eyes are opening!"

"Yes, I can see that."

Her eyes finally opened to a blurry atmosphere around her.

She could see two blurry figures hovering over her.

Voices tried to get into her mind.

But her hearing was not co operating.

"Tigress!" Said one.

"Can you hear us?" Said the other.

Tigress blinked a few times until her eyes went into focus again.

There was Po and Viper, smiling brightly.

Tigress tried to sit up.

"Tigress!" Exclaimed Po, as he and Viper gave Tigress a warm, happy embrace.

Tigress stiffened.

She coughed as they let her go.

"What happened?" She said hoarsely.

Why was her throat so sore yet it felt so cold at the same time?

"You rescued Crimson, Mia and Midnight from the fire with Crane, Monkey and Mantis remember?" Said Viper.

Images flickered in the feline's mind as her brain began to remind her about the incident.

Most of them was the fire that danced around her.

But then she remembered when they found Crimson in the room, almost at the brink of death.

"Most of it." Said Tigress, shaking her head.

Then she remembered when she was in Po's arms...

_Did that even happen? _She thought.

Then something hit her.

What was on her neck?

She felt like she was being strangled.

Plus whatever it was, it was very cold.

"What's on my neck?" Said Tigress.

"Ice wrapped in bandages." Answered Po.

Tigress felt her neck with the tips of her claws.

It was bandages indeed.

Wrapped both tightly and loosely around her neck.

She shivered a little as she felt the ice seeping through the tough fabric.

Then _another _thing hit her.

_Crimson and the others..._

"Where is Crimson, Mia, Midnight, Crane, Monkey and Mantis?" Asked Tigress.

Po's smile got bigger and bigger by every word that escaped the feline's lips.

"Crimson, Mia and Midnight are great! They are awake right now! They can't remember much about what happened though." Said Viper.

"All in all, we saved their lives _big _time!" Said Po.

Tigress' ears went down.

"What's wrong Tigress?" Asked Po, tilting his head to the side a little.

"Their shop... we didn't safe it did we?" Said Tigress.

Viper and Po's smiles began to slowly fade.

"It collapsed... The fire was out. But the shop is now nothing but ruins." Said Viper.

Tigress held her head in one paw.

It was all her fault...

No it wasn't...

Yes it was...

Is it even her fault?

Her thoughts were soon forgotten, because the door opened and Jīn came in, both crutches holding him up.

A smile flew across his face when he saw Tigress sitting up.

"Tigress!" He said.

He limped over and embraced Tigress.

"Your OK!" Said Jīn.

Tigress tried to hide her smile as she hugged him back.

"Why wouldn't I be?" She said.

Once they broke apart, Tigress tried to get up.

"Here," said Po, as he held out his paw.

Tigress was sure she didn't need Po's help.

"I'm not a toddler Po." Said Tigress, trying not to sound annoyed already.

Po pulled a face, crossing his eyes.

This made Jīn and Viper let a giggle escape their lips.

"Ugh duh, I know that," he said.

"You were out cold for a good few hours." Viper added.

"Alright then," said Tigress.

She reached back out to Po and grip onto his paw.

Po's paw felt numb.

And it wasn't just because Tigress was holding onto it really tightly.

Po tried to lock his eyes into Tigress'.

But she wasn't looking into his at all.

She was looking straight at the door.

"Lets go see Crimson, Mia, and Midnight." Said Tigress, once she was standing up again.

Everyone nodded as they left Tigress' room together.

* * *

***In The Spare Room.***

Po, Viper, Tigress, and Jīn made it to the spare room.

Once they opened the door, heads turned to their direction.

Crimson and Midnight were laying down in their recovery beds.

Their eyes were open and they looked quite tired as they looked at them.

They both had bandages here and there all over their bodies.

A few black patches could be seen.

A certain avian and simian were stopped either feeding them soup or talking to them slowly.

Mia on the other hand was limping around.

It looked like she was trying to get a leg working.

A certain insect was giving her support paused to look at them too.

"Tigress!" Said Crane, Monkey, and Mantis.

"Your OK!" Said Crimson, Mia and Midnight.

Tigress smiled slightly.

"I'm fine. Are _you_ guys OK is what I wanna know. Were you badly hurt?" She asked.

"Just bad burns." Answer Midnight.

"Luckily no one was killed." Said Mia.

Crimson kept quiet.

Crane looked concerned about Crimson being so quiet.

"Are you OK?" He asked.

Crimson nodded slowly.

"It's just... now we have nothing."

No one really understood what she meant.

But then Mia and Midnight realized as tears began to well up in their eyes.

Tigress and Viper's eyes widened too.

"What?" Asked Po.

"What I meant was that we lost everything we owned. Our home," said Crimson.

"Our tools for the workshop." Said Midnight.

"Everything." Said Mia.

One by one, each of the male's jaw dropped bit by bit as the girls said their sentences.

"The shop was your home too!?" Said Po.

Crimson, Mia and Midnight nodded slowly.

Tigress' paw slowly went upwards until it covered her mouth.

"This is unbelievable..." Viper whispered.

Crimson eyes closed as she nodded.

"Where are you gonna live?" asked Po.

"Easy." Said a voice from behind.

Everyone turned their heads to see Master Shifu in the doorway.

"They'll stay here." He finished as he walked in.

Crimson's eyes widened.

"What?" Asked Midnight in astonishment.

"Oh Master Shifu..." Said Crimson in shock.

"We simply couldn't..." Said Mia slowly.

"YES YOU MUST!" Shouted Crane, Monkey, and Mantis.

Everyone stared at Crane, Monkey, and Mantis in surprize.

The three masters looked extremely awkward.

"Why did you shout?" Asked Viper.

"I nearly lost all the hearing in my ears!" Said Po.

Tigress said nothing, but you could tell by the expression on her face that she was looking very suspicious about the boys' sudden reaction.

"Er... Um...We meant by you must stay..." Mantis stammered.

"Yeah..." Said Monkey, a hint of red beginning to show on the primate's cheeks.

"Where else would you go?" Asked Crane.

Crimson smiled.

She turned her head back to Shifu.

"Alright. We accept you offer Master." Said Crimson.

Crane, monkey, and Mantis silently celebrated.

But then there was a knock on the door.

"I'll get it." said Po.

He left the room and went to the door.

"Hello?" He said as he opened the door.

He looked at a small hood figure in front of him.

"I'm looking for Po." it said.

It was female and for some reason it was looking at the ground.

"Speaking." Said Po uncertainly.

_He heard this voice before..._

The figures head moved up, looking at him now.

All Po could see was big blue eyes.

_Those eyes..._

"PO!" It declared as it embrace the panda.

"Who are you?" asked Po.

"It's me!" Said the figure.

It pulled down the hood.

Po's eyes widened as he stared at a beautiful Oh so familiar snow leopard.

Po gulped as he whispered one word.

A name that felt distant to his lips.

"Song?"

* * *

**Hope ya like it so far!**

**Omg!**

**Song is back y'all!**

**What's gonna happened next?**

**Chapter 11 coming up soon!**


	11. The Question

**Chap****ter 11**

Po's eyes widened.

His jaw dropped.

His whole body felt numb.

Song?

_The _Song?

_The one who kissed him before their departure a few years ago!?_

Po shuddered at the memory.

Yet he felt love squeezed in there too.

"Song?!" Was all that the stunned panda could say.

The snow leopard laughed lightly as she smiled in a sickening, yet bright, bringing her head and shoulders closer together.

"Who else would I be then?" She asked.

"Tai lung?"

Po covered his mouth at what he just said.

He tried to keep the laugh in, and his embarrassment hidden.

Song's smile stayed glued to her face as her right eyebrow raised.

Luckily she didn't detect anything.

"So your calling me a boy."

"HA! HA! HA!" Said Po.

Song's head jerked back in surprize.

Then po realized what he just did and took a _huge _inhale.

"No." He finished simply, as if the sudden giddy outburst never happened.

Song and Po smiled at each other for a few moments.

"So... how have ya been?" Asked Song shyly.

"Fine. Not bad. We have a little kid in the Palace now."

Song batted her eye lashes several times in interest.

"Really?"

"Yeah! His name is Jīn."

Song tilted her head to the side.

"Is he your kid?"

"No. Both he and his mom were found in one of the alleyways. He was alive, but his mom..."

Song's smile faded as she stepped closer.

One of her paws came up to Po's level.

"No need to get into details Po." She said softly.

"Good, cause I didn't want to. It's quite disturbing." He replied.

Song stepped closer again.

"Maybe I can get your head out of this disturbance for a while. We could meet up in town? Go out for lunch? Catch up on gossip?"

Po seemed a little uncertain about this.

The word 'Date' was written all over this.

What if the 5 found out?

What would they think of this if Po even considered going out with Song?

No...

He loved Tigress.

Not Song.

He has to tell Song about his newly bloomed feelings for Tigress...

No he can't.

_What a wuss! _He thought.

Po was about to open his mouth-

"Po? Where are you?"

Song and Po's ears pricked up at the sound of the familiar feminine voice.

_Tigress! _They both thought in alarming tones.

Po's eyes darted to the left, where bushes were seen.

He pushed Song into the bushes.

"Woah!" Song declared in surprize.

She tumbled back into the bushes.

"Po?" Called out Tigress again.

"Coming!" Po called.

He turned to the near by bushes.

"Sh! Stay put! She's coming." Whispered Po hastily.

Song was silent.

Po suddenly felt a paw on his shoulder.

"AH!"

"Silence Po!" Hissed Tigress.

Po's head turned to see Tigress behind him.

Her eyes were no longer the gentle glowing amber they usually were.

They were now looked like the dancing flames of the fire she was injured from today.

"Who was it at the door?" Asked Tigress. "You were out here for ages."

"Oh... it was just... um..."

"Just a um..." Tigress urged.

"A f...an. Yeah! A fan!" Said Po.

Tigress raised an eyebrow.

"A fan?" she questioned.

"Yep. Just a fan looking for an autograph..."

Tigress raised an eyebrow.

"But no villagers are allowed in the Palace without permission."

"Well... someone asked me for an autograph today while you were in the burning building but I was too busy worrying about you-"

Po stopped before his big mouth said anything.

Tigress shrugged.

"Alright. Are you coming in? Crane was going to step up and cook dinner tonight." She said.

"Yeah. Just wanna clear my head with fresh air for a bit more."

Tigress smiled as she patted Po on the shoulder before she turned on her heel to leave.

"Wait Tigress." Said Po.

"Yes-" Tigress said as she turned.

But she was attacked by a massive bear hug.

"I'm glad your OK." Po whispered.

Tigress smiled slightly.

Once they broke, Tigress.

Po sighed in relief.

"You can come out now."

Then he heard a thud.

"Song?"

"I'm OK. You should of told me to hide in the bushes instead of shoving me in!" Song hissed as she crawled out.

Po tried his hardest not to laugh.

Song had twigs and leafs stick out of her fur.

"Ok Song, I'll see you tomorrow. meet me outside my Dad's restaurant." Said Po, helping Song get rid of the twigs and leafs.

"Sure." Said Song.

She put the hood back up.

Po was about to turn around, when Song kissed him on the cheek.

_AGAIN!?_

"See you tomorrow then." Song said.

And she tiptoed away.

As Po went inside, he touched the place where Song kissed him.

Now his feelings have changed.

He loved Tigress.

She saved his life.

But he doesn't even know if _she _likes _him_.

But Song is so sweet and is more...

Well, dresses more feminine.

Po one question in his head throughout the rest of the evening.

_Who does he love now?_

_Tigress or Song?_

* * *

**Sorry it's so short guys!**

**Hope you like it anyways!**

**Plz R&R!**

**Chapter 12 coming soon!**


	12. Plans

**Chapter 12**

Po chatted away to everyone the next day after training.

But they all had a sudden sense there was something bothering him.

"Is there something wrong Po?" Asked Jīn, as Tigress handed him some tofu for breakfast.

"NO!" Exclaimed Po.

Everyone looked at him in surprize.

Crimson, Mia, and Midnight were stable to walk around, but not stable enough to go as far as the front door.

And Tigress' bad burns were clearing up nicely and she was back to training the next day.

"Why would there be anything wrong? It's just another normal day in the Valley of Peace..."

Tigress raised an eyebrow at the panda's jumpy behaviour as he went on and on.

_He is never like this. _She thought suspiciously as she looked down at her food.

She then glances over to Po.

Po looked back.

He looked normal surely enough, but his eyes shifted from side to side, and his smile looked like it was glued to his face.

And it wasn't like his usual smile.

His usual smile was gentle.

Whenever Tigress saw that smile, even when she was feeling under pressure, it made her calm down.

It made _everyone_ calm down by just a glance.

She started to feel uncomfortable.

Viper started to feel the same.

_Unless something's bothering him he would smile like this..._

"Is there something happening Po?" Asked Viper curiously.

"That what I wanna know." Said Tigress.

Po nodded.

"Which is?" Said Jīn, tilting his head to the side.

His eyes of fire began to gleam.

Po thought for a moment.

He wanted the gang to have no idea about him meeting up with Song.

What was he gonna tell them?

_Going to visit old people?_

Nah, they won't believe it.

_Visit ill children?_

Nope. They'll wanna come too.

_Gone to spend time with my dad?_

Bingo!

"Oh ya know... nothing much... just gonna spend time... with my dad."

Everyone smiled.

Even though they were expecting something more extreme, nevertheless they knew that spending time with Mr Ping was important to Po.

Especially since he was the Dragon Warrior.

With all the missions and battles, he rarely gets to sit down and have a proper chat with his dad.

Everything has been a little hetic since the defeat of Shen.

"That'll be nice." Said Tigress.

Po smiled back at her.

"Yeah." He said.

But he felt terrible about lying to his friends.

Especially Tigress...

"Mind if we tag along?" Asked Viper, knowing that there was nothing bothering her friend.

Po _knew_ she was going to ask that.

"Sorry Viper, just me and my dad today." Said Po.

"OK." Said Viper simply.

"That's understandable." Said Crane.

"See ya later buddy." Said Monkey.

"See ya," said Po.

He flashed another smile at his friends and then was gone in a flash.

The others continued to chat amongst themselves, but Tigress was still staring at the doorway where Po just vanished.

She had a questioning look on her face.

She knew something else was going on.

And unlike the others, she isn't easily fooled.

Around noon, Tigress left the Jade Palace.

To find out what Po is really up to.

And if he wasn't doing what he said,

She was going to find out why he lied to them.

* * *

**There's Chapter 12 guys!**

**Sorry about the length of the chapter.**

**I know I do a lot more then 617 words.**

**But I feel lazy as usual!**

**And I hope y'all had a happy Halloween!**

**And a safe one too!**

**Chapter 13 on the way.**

**And again, sorry about the length of the chapter and plz R&R!**


End file.
